Murder Isn't Simple
by apollo7448
Summary: They definately didn't know what they were getting into. For them it was just a normal case. How were they supposed to know that they had just gotten themselves knee deep in dirty business? Nobody is who they seem. Will they catch this killer and put an end to her rein of terror?
1. Chapter 1

"Grab your gear." Gibbs said. He snatched his cup of precise coffee and headed towards the elevators knowing his team would follow. For this case they were going to the coast. A dead marine had been found. That's all he knew. In the garage he head toward is car and got in. he turned the car on and got ready to hear the complainants about how he was driving.

He sped down the road, cutting a normally thirty minute drive down to twenty. At the site he circled the body writing notes down and quizzing his team. Gravel crunched under is feet as he asked Ducky, "time of death?"

"About 6 hours ago. It's so unfortunate when someone dies. especially a man in is prime such as this young man." he said. Gibbs tuned him out as he looked around him, surveying the area. They were on a rocky beach that was hidden by cliffs. The pearly dawn light was barley enough to light the area. The sea crashed on to the shore creating a noise so loud it was a wonder he could even hear Ducky. The area was nice and secluded. Almost the spot you would chose for a perfect murder. To bad there was no such thing as a perfect murder.

He looked down at the man sprawled before him. It was obvious how he was killed. A single gun shot to the back of the head execution style. But then again it wouldn't be the first time that some had killed the person one way then covered it up with another.

There was only a small pool of semi dried blood around the head. The marine was dressed in civilian clothes. His dog tags well around his neck and outside of his shirt. Gibbs shook his head slightly. It never made sense to him why anyone would want to kill a marine. Then again it took all kinds and it wasn't like he was perfect.

It would have been around midnight when the victim was killed. For whatever reason he had been on the beach late at night with another person or persons. Maybe it had been a lovers spat. He could understand that easy enough. Or maybe an illegal transaction. It was his job to find out and by god he was going to know.

Tony rocked back on to his heels as he snapped a quick photo. Turning his head slightly he noticed his boss just standing doing what ever he did. Tony wouldn't want to be inside his head for sure. It must be a dark and scary place that nothing could survive.

He turned back to the job at hand. It was always sad when someone died but he had learned to train himself how to shut down every emotion except humor. It was ironic really. You would think he would know how to do that already considering who his parents were but for some reason he had struggled with applying that skill to his work.

He continued to take photos of the gruesome crime scene. As the camera clicked he said, "Looks like a professional hit."

"There does not look to be signs of a struggle." Ziva said.

"The victim must have known his attacker." McGee said.

Tony smiled a little inside as they fell into the familiar rhythm of working a crime scene.

Ziva was examining the area around the body. There were no unusual patterns to the rocks and no blood that Ziva could see. In fact the only unusual thing about this beach was the body.

A small glare off of something on the ground caught her attention. Bending down she grabbed at the camera that hung around her neck. Squatting to get closer to the object she began to take pictures from all angles of the tiny item.

Carefully Ziva picked up the small object with her gloved hands. It was a diamond ring. Or at least Ziva thought it was a diamond. Who would buy a fake that was that small?* She could barely see the diamond.

"I found something." She called out to the others. Holding up the ring she showed it to the others.

"Wondered if he proposed or she did?" McGee said.

"I'm guessing from the body she did and it didn't go so well," Tony said. "Reminds me of this movie, Scream, or at least the end of it when the heroine kills the killer otherwise know as her boyfriend. That's actually the only way this case and that movie are connected. Bad example."

"Something always reminds you of a movie." McGee said. It could get real annoying when Tony went on and on about some movie that none of then had seen.

"Something would always remind you of movie too if you stopped playing your video games and watched a movie once in a while." Tony commented.

McGee sighed. There was no winning when it came to DiNozzo. "Aren't you suppose to be taking pictures?" McGee said.

"Aren't you suppose to be taking measurements?" Tony countered.

"Both of you should be working." Ziva said.

McGee paced the area from the water's edge to the cliff wall. He jotted down the measurement and the time. Then he started to search the area, combining his efforts with Ziva's. "This place it has nothing." McGee said. "There's not even any litter. If he was killed here or anywhere else then the killer really cleaned up well."

"Let us just hope his is not a serial killer." Ziva said.

"Really looking on the bright side, aren't you?" Tony commented.

McGee left the two to their banter. He walked slowly to the water's edge. For some reason his eye was drawn downwards. He almost missed it. It was a small pin. Before he picked it up he took a half a dozen pictures. When the pin was in his hand he looked it over. The front had some weird design on it. It looked Celtic. "Hey boss, I found something!" McGee yelled.

**Don't yell at me because there were no Gallagher girls in this chapter. I promise as soon as I can work them in they'll be there. Also the connection between GG and NCIS is really simple. Its all in the initials H.M. please, please, please guess what they stand for in the review that you are obviously going to leave anyway ;) also please name where the diamond joke(look for the *) is from.**

**By the way the pin is important. If want to see a picture of it look at my profile picture. **


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie smiled slightly. She loved lying in Zach's arms like this. She was in the P&E barn, watching Macey, Bex, and Liz fool around with the weapons. It was nice out. The air pleasant. She and Zach were curled up in a corner, occasionally sneaking a kiss when they thought others weren't looking. Perfect. The word swirled around in Cammie's mind. She could hardly dare to believe it. Not after the summer. No, it was impossible, but the relaxed stated of her muscles and mind and the slight smile that traced her lips were a testimony to that.

It almost seemed too good to be true. Wasn't there some old proverb that said if it was too good to be true than it probably wasn't? Well, whoever said that was an idiot Cammie thought.

Of course Cammie didn't realize the huge mistake she made until it was too late. She had jinxed the entire school.

A sudden screech pierced the air. Red lights flashed. Cammie stood up and pulled Zach to his feet. "Come on!" she called to the others, but there was no need they were already heading toward the door.

They had to get out of the barn before it was filled with panicked seventh graders. They also had to hide Zach. A boy in a girl's school would not go over well. And lastly they had to find who ever was in the school that didn't belong and why they were here. Did she mention it all had to be done in five minutes or less?

They rushed out the door and ran to the school. Cammie led them to a secret entrance and they clamored in. they flew down the tunnel. Cammie pushed the filing cabinet away for the end of the tunnel and the climb in to the dim office.

Cammie yanked Zach aside and explained to him in hurried whispers why he needed to hide. "This is a girl's school, Zach and it would seem appropriate to who ever walks in the door to see a boy attending classes. You need to hide until they leave otherwise my mom might get into some serious trouble."

Without a word Zach slid into the shadows and was gone. "Let's go." Cammie said. They ran to the headmistress's office while the school around them was de-spied. They reached the door just as Mrs. Morgan was walking out.

"girls." She called out. "I need you to take care of our guests." She walked off before they could ask why she couldn't do it herself.

They quickly made their way to the front door. They stepped outside into the sunlight. Cammie's spy senses tingled. She could feel some one watching. Slowly she turned to look at her surrounding. She had almost dismissed it as nothing when a shadow caught her eye. It seemed darker then its surrounding she shadows. Peered closed and could make out a human form.

To a cause observer Cammie had merely looked around in boredom, but a well trained spy could tell that see had spotted something. "Zach!" she whispered. She knew he could hear her. "I told you to hide."

"I am." The shadows said. The others jumped. They hadn't seen Zach. "You almost didn't see."

"I meant like in your room." She hissed.

"You never said where." He whispered smugly. She could hear the smirk in is voice.

"It was implied." She snarled with just a hint of worry that most people wouldn't hear.

"Whatever, Gallagher Girl. It's not like they'll see me. I am a spy after all." Zach whispered trying to reassure her.

"Fine but if you get caught don't expect any help for me." And with that the conversion was done because of the black Dodge Charger racing up the driveway.

The car screeched to a halt and four people got out: three men and a woman. They had on serious faces. "hello." Bex called out. "Welcome to Gallagher Academy."

**This is definitely not my best work but my sister has been pestering me about it. Sorry its so short. I really felt that the chapter needed to end there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**48 hours earlier**

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked as he swiftly entered the squad room.

"Petty Officer Roger O'Mara was a single, thirty-nine year old with a spotless record." Ziva said in her clipped accent.

"It's like snow, boss." Tony said. "This guy was perfect. His parents died when he was a young kid. He and his sister moved to their grandfather's. The grandfather died a year after O'Mara turned eighteen."

"O'Mara took care of his sister. Then he paid for her to go collage. He was the perfect person. He joined the military as soon as he got out of high school. He was an angel with bad luck." McGee said is eyes still glued to his computer screen. Typing a few keys he brought up everything he had found on the Petty Officer onto the plasma.

Gibbs looked at the screen for a moment then asked, "Have you talked to his immediate supervisor?" When they shook their heads he asked in a loud voice, "then what are you still doing here?" They all started to the elevator Gibbs said, "McGee you're with me."

If Tony and Ziva ever stopped bickering the world would know because hell would have froze over. It's true or at least that's what everyone said behind their backs. The fact that they were almost never seen not bickering also made people wonder why they didn't go out. And then there were the people who knew rule #12 and how intimidating Gibbs could. Of course when the two worked together they were completely professional.

Inside the office building that O'Mara worked in Tony and Ziva talked to O'Mara's supervisor. Chief petty officer Donald Richard was a man who enjoyed his food and it showed. He had a balding head and beady little eyes that made the man look mean. But when you got to know him you realized he was just a big teddy bear inside. Of course he didn't let people see that side of him very often because he thought his men wouldn't respect him if they knew he was a softie.

So when the two agents came knocking at his door he let them in but not before giving them a once over.

The agents of course noticed but they didn't say anything. "Special Agents DiNozzo and David." Tony said holding up his badge. "We'd like to talk to you about one of your men, petty officer O'Mara."

"Has he done something wrong?" Richard asked. O'Mara was a good officer. Never in trouble. It worried him to think that one of his best men was in trouble.

"no." Ziva said. "He's dead. We're investigating his murder."

"That's terrible. Do you know who killed him?"

"If we knew we wouldn't be investigating." Ziva said

"Of course. What can I do to help?" he asked

"Did O'Mara have any enemies?" Tony asked.

"Not that I know of. He was very well liked. I really cam honestly can't think of anyone who even just didn't like him."

"Ok. We'll need access to his desk." Ziva said.

"Right this way." Richard said. He rose out of his chair and gracefully moved his buck to the door. "His desk was right over here." He gestured to a very neat desk that looked like it had very been used. "I'll leave you to do your work." And with that he left.

The two agents pulled out latex gloves and began to work.

"This guy's desk is almost like his record." Tony said.

He only got a mumbled reply from Ziva her head was under the desk checking the bottom. "I found something." She said while wriggling out from underneath the desk. In her hands she held a small picture of a woman standing on a sandy beach. She was smiling brightly. Her green eyes sparkled and her red hair spilled over her shoulders. There were some words on the back.

Call me!

Cat

255-3467

Ziva glanced at Tony. "I wonder who Cat is." Tony asked.

**So who's this mysterious green eyed lady. And what does she mean to the petty officer. So many questions. Anyway I may give you some hint or clue or exception from my story if you review this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

McGee stared at his screen. The word CLASSIFED blinked in red letters. He clenched his teeth and tried again. The word flashed again. He was almost frustrated enough to take a note out of Gibbs' book and start banging on the computer. But then he'd have to fix it.

He remembered his triumph when he had plugged the picture into the picture database and the name had popped up right away. Then he had clicked the little that would have given him all the information that the government had on her and that's when it all went down hill. It kept saying that all information on the lady classified. Why she was so important he had no idea. But if he did get that info he was dead.

To make matters worst Tony was shooting paper balls at McGee's trash can. Every once in a while one would hit him and he was pretty sure it was on purpose.

A ball hit him in the face. He snapped. He turned to Tony. "Don't you have work to do?" McGee said in the politest voice he could mange.

"Why? Is little McGeek bother by me?" Tony said all innocent.

"Have you found anything?" McGee said ignoring Tony's question.

"Are you trying to get information out of me?" Tony said. He craned his neck and looked at McGee's screen. "Is little Timmy having troubles?"

McGee looked past him then abruptly turned back to his computer. "What? Scared Gibbs is going to see you not working?" he threw another paper ball at McGee.

"DiNozzo if you're done screwing around." Gibbs said as he entered the squad room.

"Yes boss." He said he face maybe a little paler than before. He hopped out of his seat and said, "The strange pin we found on the beach was Celtic in origin. I talked to several jewelers and all of them said they don't make that type of pin and they don't know anyone that does."

"Well find someone that does, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "McGee."

"Nothing yet boss but I'm working on it."

"Work faster." Gibbs said. He was not in the best off moods and his team having nothing was not helping.

For one long second McGee stared at the name on the screen.

Catherine Goode.

That's all he knew about the mystery lady that could be the key to finding the petty officer's killer.

The ringing of a phone jolted him out of his brooding attitude. Gibbs snatched up his phone and barked out, "what?"

"I got something for you Gibbs." Abby's tinny voice said.

He hung up and started towards the elevator. Taking their silent cue the team followed. The elevator dinged and they shuffled the few steps into a whole other world also know as Abby's lab.

"So I was looking at the petty officer's clothing and you'll never guess what I found." Abby said excitedly.

When Gibbs didn't say anything she poked out her bottom lip out just a little and said. "You're suppose to guess."

Not one to play games Gibbs merely let out an impatient, "Abby."

"You're no fun Gibbs." She said as she turned back to her computer. "It was gunshot residue. Our petty officer has recently fired a gun."

"You could have told me this on the phone." Gibbs said turning towards the door.

"I never said I was done. The team found a path that led from the top of the cliff to the bottom and it was fairly passable. At the top of the cliff they found a single vehicle. They ran the license plate and the petty officer's name came up. Inside the car there were traces of seaman and vaginal fluid on the seats. Apparently O'Mara was getting it on. Also if you had a suspect for the woman with him I could do a DNA match with the fluid found in the car."

Gibbs was out the door just as she finished. The rest of the team took the elevator back to the squad room while Gibbs took the stairs to visit Ducky.

Ducky was just starting the actual autopsy when Gibbs walked in. the whoosh of the automatic doors alerted Ducky. "I've only just started, Jertho. I won't have anything for you for another couple of hours."

"What do you have?" Gibbs said.

"The petty officer was in peak condition. A single bullet to the back of the head seems to be the cause of death. I really can't tell you anything until I finish. You'd be better off if you came back later."

With an almost inaudible growl Gibbs swept out of the room. "The dead never demand anything or have a temper. It's no wonder that I like working with you better." Ducky said to the departed petty officer.


	5. Chapter 5

"The pin is a unique design that only a single jeweler in Virginia makes. He had to be bribed to give up this info." DiNozzo said.

"McGee." Gibbs said.

"Anything on this woman seems to be classified. I haven't found anything on this woman except her name." Gibbs tilted his head a little waiting for the name. "Catherine Goode."

"Find something." Gibbs said.

McGee in a final desperate act pulled up a window for Google. He typed in Catherine Goode and prayed for the best. Several web sites popped up. He clicked the first one.

**Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Woman**was stamped across the top. Below was a class list from the year 1993. About half way down the list was this woman's name. She had graduated top of her class and had been a model student.

"Boss, I found something." McGee said. "Catherine Goode went to a school called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Woman."

"Let's go." Gibbs said.

He walked to the elevator. The door chimed open and he stepped in his team just a half a step behind him.

"The school is in Virginia and actually not that far from the jeweler's. Quite a coincidence." McGee continued.

Gibbs cleared his throat a little. When McGee still didn't get the hint, Tony whispered, "rule 39." understanding dawn on his face.

"But of course, boss, there are no such thing as coincidences." McGee said amending his earlier statement.

"No, there are not." Gibbs said acknowledging McGee's mistake.

"So, where exactly is this school in Virginia, McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Roseville: a small town in the middle of no where. It should only take us a little while to get there. And once we get there it should be relatively easy to find since it's the biggest building in the town." McGee said. With a few quick taps on his phone he programmed in the address of the school.

As they stepped into the garage McGee handed Gibbs his phone. "This will lead us right there."

"It'd better." Gibbs said, remembering several occasions where McGee had been wrong.

There was a tense silence in the car, each person thinking of what could be waiting for them at Gallagher. Ziva cleaned her gun, the only sign of nerves she showed. Tony recited movie titles in his head trying to calm his own nerves. McGee tapped out rhythms and codes on his jumping thigh. Gibbs urged the car faster in attempt to relieve the tension in his mind and body.

Roseville was indeed a small town. Classic small town shops and stores lined Main Street. In the suburbs neat, perfect homes lined the streets like soldiers at attention.

A ways out of the town and neighborhood was the school. At the end of a long driveway stood ivy covered walls hiding the huge school building.

Gibbs flashed his badge at the guard post and drove towards the gates. When they didn't open he reversed so he was level with the guard post. The guard was snapping some bright pink bubblegum.

"NCIS." Gibbs said. "We need to speak with the headmistress."

"sure." The guard said. "But you've got to leave all your weapons here."

"Why?" Ziva demanded.

"This is a secure school and it doesn't matter if you're the President of the United States, you've got to leave your weapons here."

When no one moved he repeated, "You need to give me your weapons."

The others looked at Gibbs. They would follow his lead. He nodded slightly. He reached for his gun and holster. He brought them back out and handed them to the guard. Slowly the others gave the guard their guns. No one mentioned the knives they carried. Rule number nine had save their lives more than once.

When the guard still didn't open the gate Gibbs demanded, "Well?"

"Sorry, sir, but you still have to be checked out and such so we know you're not a threat to any of the girls."

They waited an entire hour. Gibbs was getting less and less patient and it's not like he had a brunch to begin with. When the gate finally creaked open Gibbs floored the accelerator, almost hitting the gates on his way in. He navigated the long driveway as if it were a racetrack. He slammed on the brakes just as they reached the doors. It had kicked up a huge cloud of dust, so when they got out of the car it was like they were stepping from behind a smoke screen.

A group of girls stood on the front steps. They must have been students because none of them were older than sixteen. They all wore the same uniform yet they were all so different. They ranged from exotically beautiful to southern belle to head turning, eye popping stunning to just your average girl. They were really quite a group.

"Hello." One of the girls called. "Welcome to Gallagher Academy."

Gibbs reached for his pocket and brought out his badge. "NCIS. We'd like to talk to the headmistress." He said.

"I'm sorry." The girl said. "She's not available at the moment, but we'd be happy to help you with anything you need."

Ziva stepped forward, her impatience getting the better of her. "We really do need to speak with her."

Irritation flickered across the girl's face. "As I said before, the headmistress is not available at this. We are here to help you find what you need."

"Do you know when she'll be available?" Tony asked.

"no." was the girl's short reply.

"We're Special Agents Gibbs, David, McGee, and DiNozzo. We'd like to know about a woman named Catherine Goode." Gibbs said.

When that name was spoken Ziva thought she saw the shadows stir but dismissed it. The girls looked at one another. "What do you need to know?" one of them asked.

"We're investigating a murder and we think she and the man that was murdered may have been involved. We want to know if you have her current address." McGee said.

"Come with us." another one of the girls said. They all turned and marched towards the front doors. When they were all inside the girl that had been doing most the talking fell in step with the agents.

"I'm sorry." She said. "We didn't introduce ourselves earlier. I'm Rebecca Baxter and the others are Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry." She said pointing to each girl.

Suddenly one of the girls broke off from the group and headed toward a staircase to their left. "Hopefully the headmistress will be able to see you before you leave." Ms. Baxter said.


	6. Chapter 6

Cammie pounded up the stairs. She whipped around the corner and barged through the head-mistress's door.

"Why are there NCIS agents downstairs?" she demanded. Zach quietly slipped into the room behind her, as eager for answers as she. "Why are they asking about Catherine Goode? How do they even know that name?" she continued even though she knew even during the best of times (which this was not) her questions were likely to only be half answered.

Rachael Morgan turned around, her face expressionless. "I don't know." She said simply. Now Cammie Morgan would like to think that her mom would never lie to her, but right the moment she hoped she was. It wasn't often her mom was not on the inside.

"What?!" Cammie exclaimed. "How can you not know? You let them into the school!"

"They're federal agents and we've done background checks on all of them. They poise no threat to this school. I wouldn't have let them in otherwise." She said.

"Why couldn't you greet the agents yourself?" Cammie asked.

"There are procedures during a code that have to overseen by the head mistress. Once you show me where they are I'll talk to them." It was not a question but rather a command.

Extremely displeased that she had not gotten the answers she had wanted Cammie huffed as she stomped to the door. Just before they left the room Rachael paused. "Zachary," she called out. "If you insist on following us downstairs I would appreciate if you didn't get caught. I really don't need anymore paper work to do." If was phased as a request but her tone implied it was an order. A small sigh came from the shadows and they were on there way.

Out of the corner of her eye Cammie could see Zach moving from shadow to shadow. She couldn't help but be impressed by his skills. Rachael led the way to their records room, the false one. The real one was in sub-level two hidden in the deep recesses of the mazes and tunnels.

When they walked in the door Liz was sitting at a computer and showing the agents that they did not in fact have Ms. Goode's address and that they were sorry they couldn't help. When everyone was aware of the new arrivals Rachael wasted no time getting to the point. "What's your security clearance?" she demanded.

"We're NCIS. You should already know." Gibbs said not throw in the slightest by the sudden question.

"You're right. As a whole NCIS has a security clearance of seven, but the director has one of three. I want to know the clearance assigned to your team." Rachael said.

"Four."

"Then do you know what we really teach at this school?" she asked.

When Gibbs didn't say anything she continued. "We train future spies. Some of the best spies of the world have graduated from here."

"Well, they're not very good." Ziva said. "There's one right there in the corner."

Zach stepped out of the corner. Cammie could tell her friends hadn't spotted him, again. From the mischievous twinkle in his eye and the way he had actually been seen Cammie knew he was going to mess with the agents.

"Israel, judging from your accent. Mossad, from the way you stand. You're one of their best agents but you left them to join NCIS. You even became a naturalized citizen. Now why would you do that?" he said. Cammie saw Zach subtlety slid an iPhone into his pocket. All-knowing spy my ass, she thought.

Zach then pulled out four wallets from his back pockets. "Try and keep a hold of your wallets next time. Also, Anthony DiNozzo, I recommend not keeping so much cash in your wallet." Zach brought out a surprisingly thick wad of bills and handed them to DiNozzo.

"Why did you tell us all this?" Gibbs asked.

"Because in order for help you find Catherine Goode you're going to need to know your new partners." Rachael gestured to the girls and Zach.

"I won't involve kids." Gibbs said with steely resolve.

"Why don't we go to my office and talk about it?" Rachael suggested. When the spies didn't move she added, "All of you."

Rachael settled into the seat behind her desk or at least she appeared to be settled. "Catherine Goode did graduate from here. Since then we have kept…an eye on her."

"So you do know where she is currently living?" DiNozzo asked.

"No, my students weren't lying about that. While Catharine Goode does not have an address she does have a base. She's a part of the Circle of Cavern. You probably have never heard of them." She paused for a second, deciding what to say. "If you want to find Catherine Goode we'll help you, but when I comes time to make an arrest that evidence better be solid."

"I'm sorry," McGee said. "But we only want to talk to her."

"Catherine Goode killed your marine. He was useful to her, but then he lost his value. She doesn't leave loose ends. My girls and Zach will work on finding Goode. You find the evidence to arrest her." Rachael said.

"And just how are they going to do that?" Gibbs demanded.

"They're spies. It's what they do. You can move your base of operations to here. We have better equipment and it would be more secure if we were all under one roof." Rachael said.

Gibbs stood up. The rest of the team followed. He leaned forward slightly. "You better know what the hell you're doing, lady." With that he turned and left.

"Did you see the way that DiNozzo guy was looking at you, Mom? If you want we can take him out for you."

For the first time since the agents had gotten there Rachael Morgan let a smile cross her lips.

That was one infuriating lady, Gibbs thought. Who did she think she was, bossing them around as if she had a right to?

His phone rang. Quickly he opened it and barked, "What?"

"You are going to cooperate with Rachael Morgan and her team. You are going to need to work together if you want to get this woman. And this is an order." Vance said. He hung up leaving Gibbs listening to the dial tone.

Because of Gibbs' bad mood they arrived at the navel base five minutes earlier than expected. "Grab the case files. Be down at the car in twenty." Gibbs started to walk off.

"But boss…" DiNozzo said.

"Now!" DiNozzo started after Gibbs for a moment before slowly doing as he was told.

He wasn't sure why Gibbs was doing this. He obviously didn't want to. It must have something to do with the phone call Gibbs had gotten in the car. Afterwards Gibbs had thrown the phone into the passenger side door, barely missing Ziva.

"Fix it, McGee." Gibbs said as he stole a glance at the phone. Wires were coming out of several holes in the phone where buttons had previously been. The case was cracked and the screen had shattered. It was in was in a word: hopeless, and yet McGee still took the phone. He fiddled with some of the wires while Tony watched with amusement as McGee preformed what Tony called techie CPR.

McGee's coat lapel hid the phone for a moment. When it was pushed back Tony saw the phone as it had previously been. McGee's fingers flew over the keyboard as he did some sort of techie thing. He gave the phone to Ziva who handed it to Gibbs.

Thinking of that Tony realized that Gibbs must have gotten orders to work with the spies, which had caused him to throw the phone. Tony wanted to pat himself on the back and gloat about what he had figured out, when he happened to see the time.

His co-workers were gone and he had exactly one minute to get down to the garage.

He pulled out the UBS drive he'd been downloading the case onto and fled down the stairs not even bothering to use the elevator.

The man, Gibbs he recalled, was irritated. He had been since he meant the teens. Maybe he was naturally this way but Zach had a feeling that was not the case.

He remembered when the agents had come back. Gibbs had walked in like he had owned the place. His team had asked where they could set up, but their boss had just sipped his cup of coffee and watched the spies with one could mistaken as disinterest, but Zach was a spy. He was going to keep a close eye on the agents. They wouldn't be able to even go to the bathroom without him knowing. Just because Mrs. Morgan gave them the green light didn't mean he trusted them.


End file.
